fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Transitions and trends by Tim C
Agreement with being In Transition Some agree that the Libertarian Party and the PA Libertarian Party are in a transition. MBA schools show how products (such as the LP and LPPa) move through product life cycles. This is true for political parties, automobiles, computers, flat screen TVs , frozen dinners, religions or anything else. The LP might be an innovator in changing the left right political spectrum, an early adopter of gay rights, an early majority in fighting the IRS, but it might also be a laggard in terms of using sales techniques to get ideas across. The LP is moving from an early phase to a more mainstream phase. When this happens with any product or movement, changes must be made or stagnation will occur. Think of Atari and the X-Box as an example of a product that had to improve over time to be accepted by more people. Is the LP an Atari or an X-Box? That's up to you. Innovators- are well informed risk takers who are willing to try an unproven product. Innovators represent the first 2.5% to adopt a product. The product could be the LP or not paying taxes, or a radio shack 1970's computer built from a kit. Whatever. Early Adopters- based on the positive response of innovators, early adopters then begin to purchase the product. Early adopters tend to be educated opinion leaders and represent about 13.5% of consumers. IMO the LP is transitioning from the innovator to the early adopter phase, with predictable results. Early Majority- Careful consumers who tend to avoid risk, the early majority adopts the product once it has been proven by the early adopters. They rely on recommendations from others who have experience with the product. The early majority represents 34% of consumers. IMO the big challenge facing the LP is getting ready for the Early Majority phase. Late Majority- somewhat skeptical consumers who acquire a product only after it becomes commonplace. The late majority represents about 34% of consumers. Laggards- those who avoid change and may not adopt a new product until traditional alternatives are no longer available. Laggards represent about 16% of consumers. ----- Original Message ----- From: JohnS To: PALibernet@yahoogroups.com Sent: Wednesday, November 10, 2004 4:15 PM Subject: PALibernet Conceptual change from "movement" to "politics" > Lets face it, the Lp, though a political party, is a civil rights movement. These two units, a political party and a civil-rights movement, are quite likely incompatible with each other. I dare say confrontational to the point where each is rendered impotent. Libertarian philosophers (hard-core libertarians who are steadfast in their beliefs and messages) have a low likelihood of being elected by today's voters. Libertarian politicians (libertarians who are willing to moderate libertarian principles to be more attractive to and successful with voters) are ofter chastised by the philosophers. Let's face it. There are two basic types of personalities within our party (of which neither is inherently wrong), but we simply view the others' agenda in a less-than-respectful light. As we bickering about the details of philosophy versus practical politics, society is quickly becoming more and more socialist with every administration. It may be time for the politicians to form a political party (let's coin it the "Sincerely Small Government" party SSG) that can win elections and advance governmental policy towards a more libertarian positions. The Libertarian Party has earned a reputation for being extreme and rather unbending on issues. A fresh, libertarian-goaled party -- not having the negative stigma of the LP -- would be a good vehicle for politicians to win office and progress liberty. This situation is much like, although diametrically opposite, the Socialist Party -- the hard-core socialists -- and the Democrats (many might include the Republicans) who moderate the socialist message yet steadily advance towards a socialist society. I'm sure the LP would continue to run candidates to keep its views from becoming lost (also to keep the SSG honest and on track), but it might be more beneficial for it to put libertarian principles into practice -- community groups (private schools, charities, public assistance, individual action, etc.) that clearly demonstrates the practicality of libertarian means. Ideally after years of work on both parts, the SSG would move public policy and consequently its platform to a location very near where the LP is today. John S. formerly Cumberland County